Collecting Info
by blaaaaaaa
Summary: Just a thing me and Darknesse Sidhe did for fun


**Invader Zim belongs to that guy... You know, the guy with the stuff? ****Jhonen Vasquez! That's the guy!... LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

"... And that's what horrors await you in your adult lives!"

The class sat still and quiet after Ms. Bitters finished her usual afternoon lecture of doom. All except Zim and Dib who were making faces at each other from opposite sides of the room. No one expected what happened next nor do they know how it started but before anyone realized it there was chaos in the classroom. Everyone was either throwing desks and chairs, swinging from the lights or fighting hand-to-hand with another student.

As soon as the bell rang, signalling the end of the skool day, everyone immediately stopped and started heading towards the door. Before anyone could leave, however, a dark shadow formed in the doorway.

"Dib, since you started this, you will stay back and clean up the classroom." Growled Ms. Bitters.

"What? It wasn't me, I swear!" Dib yelled. To reply, Ms. Bitters held up a piece of paper. Written on it were the words :: I started the fight. Sincerely, Dib :: "I didn't write that!"

"No arguing! If this mess isn't cleaned up by class tomorrow, there will be punishment!" The students snickered and left, including Zim, but not before throwing a pencil at Dib's head. Ms. Bitters gave Dib a tiny dustpan and brush to clean up with and then left, herself.

Dib let out a moan and hit his head against the wall. "Stupid Zim! I bet he wrote that note _and_ started the fight! But why?" Dib started cleaning as he thought of all the possible reasons for the little alien to set him up. "Maybe he just wanted to get me into trouble... No. Zim always has a reason for everything. Is this revenge for throwing the muffin at him the other day? No, wait, he already got me back for that... So what is he up to?"

~This is a break in the story~

Before Dib realized it, he had finished cleaning. He looked up at the clock, 9:30. "Wow it's really late! I should get home." As he turned off the lights and reached for the door handle there was a noise in the classroom. He looked over his shoulder towards the sound but saw nothing. He shrugged it off and walked out the door, into the hallway.

"Are you Dib?" asked a voice from the classroom.

"Uh... Yes." answered Dib, nervously.

"The boy who raised the dead?"

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"That's not why I'm here, I actually wish to know how you did it." Dib squinted into the darkness.

"Who are you?" He asked. A tall figure appeared in the doorway. "A ninja? This doesn't make sense at all! Why would a ninja want to know how to raise the dead?"

"It is none of your business _who_ I am but as for why I need this information, my mistress sent me. So would yo-"

"Your name is Steve." Dib cut in before the ninja could finish talking.

"What? How did you know?" asked Steve the ninja.

"You're wearing a nametag." explained Dib.

"Well... WHO CARES! Just tell me how you made the zombies!"

"Wait, you said someone sent you? Who was it?"

"My mistress. She and her friend wish to know how to make zombies. So what will it take for you to tell me?"

"Well I couldn't tell you now even if I wanted to. The data is on my computer at home and I haven't taken the time to... Where'd you go?" Dib asked as he realized Steve had disappeared. It took him a few seconds to understand what just happened but as soon as he did he gasped. He had just given away the location of dangerous information to someone who would use it for evil. He ran out the front of the skool, hoping to get home before Steve got there.

~Another break~

Dib was just around the corner when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the tree. "I need your password."

"What?" asked a confused Dib, before realising it was Steve who had grabbed him.

"I got to your house and found your computer but I need a password to access the necessary data. What is it?" Dib tried to struggle out of Steve's grip but was unsuccessful.

"What kind of lame ninja are you if you have to ask me for my password?" ridiculed Dib, getting an idea. It was a long shot but if it worked he would at least know what kind of people he was dealing with. "If you were any good you would take me to see your mistress instead of trying to get the information yourself."

"Nice try, kid. Just give me the password before I decide to hurt you. She told me to be as rough as I wanted, I was trying to avoid violence but you're getting on my last nerve." Steve dropped Dib from the tree and watched as the boy face-planted into the pavement before jumping down next to him.

"Ow! Hey you broke my glasses! You know, you owe me now. Just take me to mistress and I'll forgive you." Steve realised that this kid wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"Fine." Sighed the annoyed ninja. Dib looked at him, eyes wide.

"What, really? Oh my god I can't believe you caved so easily! You really _do_ suck haha –oof!" Dib face-planted once again as Steve hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. He dragged the boy by the collar to take him to his mistress' base but not before taking his computer from his room.

~There will be no more breaks after this one~

When Dib awoke he discovered he was tied to a wooden chair with a strange teenage girl staring him in the face at an uncomfortably close range. She looked mad.

"STEVE!" he jumped at the girl's unexpectedly loud voice, which seemed to make her happy. The ninja appeared next to her and saluted, she reacted by kicking him in the shin. Steve held his leg in pain but didn't make a sound. "You bloody moron! I sent ya t' get information 'n' nothin' else! Ya betta have a good reason for bringin' 'im back 'ere!" Dib noticed the girl had a heavy accent and Steve was flinching at every word she spoke. "WELL?" she shouted, making the ninja jump back.

"Uh... Well... He wouldn't give me his password so I took him and his computer so you might..."

"I've heard enough! Go sit in the corner 'n' think about what ya've done!" Dib watched as Steve hung his head and sat on a small chair facing away from them both.

"_Hey, Blaaaaaaa. Have you got the information yet?" _ asked a voice that seemed to be coming from speakers somewhere.

"Keep ya pants on, 'kay, Sidhe? I'm gettin' there." She replied. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Blaaaaaaa? If that's a code name it's not a very good one."

"I'd shut ya mouth if I were you, kid. In case ya haven't noticed, now's not a good time t' be criticizin' me." Blaaaaaaa pointed upward to something hanging directly above Dib's head. He knew what it was.

"An anvil? Seriously? What is this, a cartoon?"

"Shut it! It's _my_ fic 'n' I'm gonna write it however I want!" she shouted at him.

"It's your, what?" Dib asked, confused. Suddenly a flashing red light appeared from the ceiling, followed by a robotic voice from the speakers.

"_WARNING! WARNING! THE FORTH WALL HAS BEEN BREACHED! SELFDESTRUCT WILL BEGIN IN 40...39...38..."_

"God dammit, I gotta stop doin' that!" Shouted Blaaaaaaa as the countdown started. She ran over to where Dib was tied up. "If you tell me ya password I'll untie ya 'n' allow ya t' escape before this place explodes." She offered.

"_30...29...28..." _the countdown continued.

"You wouldn't leave me here, would you?" he asked hopefully, her eyes narrowed and he knew the answer... Yes she would.

"_23...22...21..."_

"Aaaahhh! Okay! It's "alienhunter"! One word!" Dib started struggling to get free. Blaaaaaaa smiled and cut the ropes.

"Thanks for ya help in our plan to destroy mankind, Dib. Here's ya present." She handed him a big rainbow lollypop then took his computer and started for the door.

"Can I leave the corner now?" asked Steve. Blaaaaaaa shook her head.

"I didn't plan to keep ya beyond this part of the story... sorry, mate!" Then she was gone.

"_12...11...10..." _

"Come on, Steve! Why are you listening to her? She left you!" Dib tried to pull Steve from the corner but the ninja refused to move.

"That's the way it is," he explained "she is the creator and must be obeyed."

"_4...3...2..."_

Dib gave up and ran out the door and, just as the countdown reached "_0_", dived behind a van out front. The explosion was extremely loud and the resulting shockwave broke every window, television and glass within a 10km radius.

~I LIED! MWAHAHAHAHA!~

"You destroyed our base, broke the forth wall (one of the most important rules of everything, ever) _and_ killed your ninja just to get information to destroy mankind?" yelled Sidhe.

"Oi, I knew I'd screw up 'n' blow up the base in _some_ way so I saved our stuff first. It's over there." Blaaaaaaa directs her friend to a corner where the fridge stood, safe and sound.

"Oh, all right then, JOB WELL DONE!"

**LOL THE END! xD**

**This was fun to do please read the story Darknesse Sidhe made.**


End file.
